Everything happens for a reason
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Liv and Raf been getting closer and closer… What happens when the unthinkable happens? Part 1 of the Raf/Liv/Noah/Zach/Brook series
1. Chapter 1

Set during Barba's first episode (SE14EP3) through the Lewis storylines (SE14EP24) and after Little AU in which Barba came after everything happened with Ellie and Johnny D and Olivia got custody of Noah.

**January 2013**

ADA Rafael Barba and Detective Olivia Benson had been slowly getting closer and closer since they first met after being introduced by Captain Harris. Barba's initial comment of,

"Captain, take your daughters to work day." had surprised her.

It sounded more like a line she'd hear in a bar than a courtroom. She figured he was a by-the-books kind of guy. They were always together working on cases or going to get drinks with the rest of the squad after a win. Olivia was surprised by how close they had gotten that first month; she didn't think she would ever be this close to a male coworker again. Especially after her former partner up and left without a word even a goodbye. She would have even have settled for a text for that matter. No, he was just gone. Rafael had brought back for her, that someone she could rely on. One night Olivia and Rafael were working on the Jeremy Jones case that would go to court soon. Rafa was prosecuting and Liv was venting about it. It's was about 7:30 p.m. Liv kept looking at her watch.

"Got a hot date, detective?" Barba smirked.

"No, I have to get home to my two-year-old, counselor." Liv said looking up at his face.

"Didn't know you were married with a kid." Barba said with a smile.

"No husband, just a two-year-old."

Barba looked at her confused.

"My son Noah is adopted, I've had him about three months. His father was a sex trafficker that sold girls for years without getting caught. He got one of his girls, Ellie Porter, pregnant. He was shot by my old partner Nick, who was also got shot, which ended his career. I got custody of Ellie's son Noah by chance really." Liv explained.

"Oh, I see." said Barba starting to pick up the papers and case file they were working on.

Raf could tell she wanted to go home to see her son. He got an idea, so they could spend some time together.

"Why don't you go home and spend some time with Noah, and we can talk about anything after he is asleep?" Barba suggested.

"You sure?" Olivia said, surprised.

"Yes, go home. I'll pick up something to eat. What does he like?"

"Spaghetti." Liv said gathering her stuff.

"I'll go to a place I know he'll love, I'll bring it over, and after he has eaten and down for the night we can talk."

"Okay, but he's going to be fussy, he's two."

"I may be too, but I think it will be okay." Barba smirked opening the door. They made their way out.

An hour later dinner was done, Noah bathed, and down for the night. Olivia came and sat down next to Rafael with two glasses; one wine for her and a scotch for him. They continued working the Jeremy Jones case. After they went over everything for the trial, they sat back and just relaxed while they got to really know each other. After two bottles of wine and half a bottle of scotch, they started teasing each other about their pasts. Barba in his drunken state leaned in for a kiss and to his surprise, Liv met him halfway. Rafael was about to reach for her to pull her into his arms and deepen the kiss when sounds of Noah crying in his room, broke them apart.

"Hold onto that thought." Liv whispered as she broke the kiss, giving him another peck on the lips and got up to make her way to her 2-year-old's room.

As Liv went back to Noah's room, Barba watched her,

How does she do it all? Why did I do that? We have known each other for months! She must feel the same way I do? He wondered as he sat back smiling, listening to her calm Noah down.

When Noah had settled back to sleep, Liv made her way back to the living room to find Rafael on her couch asleep. Looking at him, she realized she felt something for the guy sleeping on her couch at midnight on a Friday night. She nudged him; he stirred, looking around then up at her smiling down at him. He was a little embarrassed he had fallen asleep in the mere five minutes while she checked on Noah. He looked up at her and stood up.

"I have to go, I've got to be in the office in the morning." he said, heading for the door,

"Please stay." Liv said in a near whisper.

Raf stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her and looked back at her.

"What did you say?"

Liv moved quickly toward him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they parted she said,

"I want you to stay." She leaned in for another kiss. It had been years since she felt this attracted to someone. He seemed to feel the same way, so she wasn't going to let him get away.

Raf smiled at her, putting his hands on her hips.

"You sure, about this? We work together, conflict of interest with the DA's office and NYPD?"

Liv nodded, returning his smile and took his hand, leading him to her bedroom, checking in on Noah one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in her room and Olivia closed the door. She turned toward him and kissed him, Raf was taken by surprise and it took him a minute to respond back. Raf started kissing Olivia, nipping and tugging her bottom lip gently. Raf pushed his tongue into her mouth as Liv pushed him back against the bed, hands moving to the top of his shirt, popping each button. His hands went to the hem of Liv's shirt, fingers searching for skin. Before they knew it, they both were in her bed, naked. He kissed her neck, leaving little red marks as he went. Slowly he made a path down Olivia's writhing body stopping to look up at her and moving on down,stopping between her legs. Liv's breathing was already labored when she opened her eyes to see his beautiful green ones looking straight at her.

"Are you sure Liv?"

Olivia lay her head back on the pillow, and between deep breaths, and catching her thoughts, opened her eyes again, looked straight at him, and said,

"Yes, Rafa. I want you. Please. Please touch me…"

The next second Olivia felt his breath over her most sensitive parts, and then his tongue, over her center, Liv thought she had died and gone to heaven.

"Rafa… Rafael! Please, I want to feel you inside me. Please!" her breaths are coming closer together now.

"I know Liv. Ssshh. It's ok. I want to make you come first here, now…like this…and then again with me inside you…together..." Raf whispered, and kissed her.

Olivia found herself putting her hands in that most glorious hair of his, grabbing and tugging at it. Pushing his head into her. And with that, Rafael went back to working his magic with his tongue, and before he even had the chance to put his lovely, long fingers inside Liv, she felt the familiar wave of tension in her stomach.

"Oh, God…..I'm…oh…fuck!...Rafael!" And she came as Rafael kept at her with his tongue, his mouth, his lips…not stopping until her body stopped shaking.

Then he quickly climbed back up Olivia's body; caressing, and gently nipping as he went until he hungrily found her lips. Kissing her deeply as she scratched at his back.

"Your beautiful." Rafa perched himself above her, raised on his strong arms.

Panting, holding onto his shoulders, in a husky voice, Liv said,

"You are too, I need you, Rafi."

Raf then gently moved her legs apart, settling between them, looking at her as he slowly pushed himself in. Olivia moaned at the feeling of him filling her up. After she adjusted to him, he started to move, setting a slow pace. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him further into her…Nothing ever felt like this.

"Rafa…This feels so good…you feel so good." Olivia moaned.

Raf moved his left hand around between the two of them between her folds and she gasped. Looking down at her, his mouth against her, his tongue frantically seeking entrance. Olivia's tongue mingled passionately with his as she was just starting to feel that familiar feeling again. Grabbing his ass to push him deeper and deeper inside her, Rafael said

"Livia. Will you come for me, love? I want you so much, right now…Please…I'm getting closer Liv…"

"Faster…Rafael…Please, baby! I'm almost right there. Oh God, just a little harder and deeper…"

Rafael brought her right leg up above his hip…and then even a little higher…

"Oh my God…right there…baby!" His thrusts never missed a beat, just got deeper and deeper as her breaths got shallower.

Liv suddenly felt like she was losing time and space. And then as she came undone beneath him, he didn't stop. He saw her the whole way through as she moaned through her release. Not long after that he was the one moaning through his release. Both of them were drenched in sex and sweat, laughing. If anybody had heard that in their bedroom all they would hear was panting, groaning, skin slapping skin and the smell of sex. Rafael was looking up at Liv, after they had recovered, Liv had switched their positions and rode him, it hadn't taken long until he stopped thrusting up inside her, coming inside of her, spilling his seed. With sweat from Liv raining down on Rafael. Rafael let out a long guttural moan as Liv lifted off his cock, and collapsed on top of him, and laid between his legs and all of a sudden he started to laugh into the nape of her neck…a very low, sweet laugh;

"What are you laughing about?"

"I just made love to my best friend in the whole world and I love her, and she loves me."

"You want to do it again?"

"Yeah." Raf said as he flipped them, his weight on her legs.

**5 months Later**…. May

Rafael was laying in her bed looking at Liv sleeping, thinking back to the previous night they shared and how perfect it was, They had made love slowly and it was perfect. He could hear Noah babbling through the baby monitor. Getting up as quietly as he could before Noah woke Olivia, and slipping on his boxers. Raf made his way to the 2-year old's room, opening the door he looked down at Noah**,** except for his blue eyes he swore to God, that anybody would think that Noah was Liv's biological child and not adopted son by looking at him.

"Hola amigo Por que estas despierto tan temprono?" (Hello friend, why are you awake this early?") Raf asked still looking at Noah.

Noah looked up, pouted and lifted his arms toward him. Raf picked him up. He had always been a little awkward with kids but Noah had taken to him the moment he walked into the apartment. He took the toddler into the kitchen.

"Okay, Noah." he said, sitting him in his high chair and cutting up a banana for him.

"Let's make mami breakfast, shall we?" Noah clapped as if he understood what he was saying.

In the bedroom, Liv woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes seeing Rollins' name.

"Rollins, you know it's a Saturday, right?" Liv said sleepily.

"Sorry, but you need to come down to the station right away."

"Why?" Liv asked.

"I have a guy down here and his fingerprints could not be run through the system, I have an uneasy feeling about this guy, Liv." the young detective said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon as I can get Lucy here." Liv said, but before she could hang up, Rollins continued.

"Can you try to get ahold of Barba he isn't answering his phone. Do you know where he is?" Liv could barely hear the sounds of her son and the DA in her kitchen.

"No, but I'll get ahold of him and we will meet you at the precinct." Liv said smiling as the same son and DA walked into her bedroom; their first Saturday ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning my sweet boys." Liv said as Raf and Noah came into the bedroom with a breakfast tray as she hung up with Rollins.

Raf smiled at the thought of him and Noah being her boys, and surprisingly it didn't scare him in the least**.** He saw the look on her face; the one she got when they caught a case.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her and letting Noah go to her, already knowing that there was a case.

"Rollins brought a guy in, said his fingerprints couldn't be run through the system. She also said she has an uneasy feeling about him. She wanted me to get ahold of you and go down there." Liv said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, eat and I'll get showered; then you get showered. If you want I could get Noah ready?"

"That would be great, there are some shorts and shirts in the dresser." Liv said.

"When Lucy arrives, we can swing by my office, grab me a fresh suit and we can go in together**, **if you think that's a good idea." Raf said looking unsure of himself.

"That will be perfect." Liv said taking a bite of her pancakes that Raf and Noah made for her; kissing him then Noah.

**Forty-five minutes later **

Liv and Rafael walked into the precinct together. Cragen, Rollins, Sonny, and Fin were already there.

"Where's the fire Rollins?" Raf was really annoyed with the blonde detective for ruining the best Saturday he had in only God knows a very long time.

"Sorry Barba, didn't know you had a hot date." Rollins said.

Liv's face got a hot pink when he replied, looking at her with his signature smirk.

"Too bad, I didn't get to finish it."

"I can charge him with indecent exposure which is only a misdemeanor Rollins, when you get me something more damning, call me." Raf said walking out with Liv following close behind.

"What's up with those two?" Sonny asked, watching Liv following Barba out.

"I don't think, I want to know." Fin chuckled.

It had been a tough few weeks after the day in the squad room with William Lewis. Rafael couldn't put Lewis away, for what he had done. On a high note, his and Liv's relationship was the strongest he ever had with any woman. As Raf laid in bed one morning with Liv in his right arm and Noah snuggled in his left, he had never felt more at home.

"Why don't we get Lucy to watch Noah tonight and go out?" he asked looking at her.

Liv looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"About time you asked me on a proper date counselor." She smirked, looking up at Rafael as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay, I'll see if Lucy can babysit." Liv said.

"I'll make revations at your favorite restaurant." he replied.

"I love you, Rafi."

Raf just grinned when she said that. The first time she had called him that he was a little taken back, now he loved it.

"I love you too, Liv." he said before Noah woke up and looked up at the ADA he had grown so close to.

"papi, Noah's hungry." Noah said.

Raf was caught off guard by the Noah's words and looked at Liv in panic. Liv was in shock too, and told Noah to wait for them in the kitchen.

"I am so sorry, I don't know why he said that." Liv said, as two year old Noah ran out of the room. She was afraid Rafael would run and not come back.

Raf looked at her smiling.

"You know, Liv I'm in it for the long haul, so if you're okay with it I'm okay with it." He kissed her.

Raf looked at her brown eyes filled with tears, and she saw tears in his green ones.

"I love you so much." Raf whispered.

"It's only been three almost 6 months, since we meet."

"I know but this is the best relationship I've ever had. I can see us together for a long time, if you and Noah will have me."

"I love you too." she whispered.

"I love you, and Noah too. I know the two of you are a package deal." he said kissing her on the head, tears just flowing down both their cheeks.

"Come on, our "son" wants breakfast and we need to get ready for work." Raf said as they walked out of "their" bedroom.

That night Lucy was able to babysit, while Raf and Liv went on their date, to Liv's favorite restaurant. After they ordered drinks and their dinner, Liv said,

"Rafi, you know we should disclose to the DA and Tucker and Cragen. We've been together long enough to know it's not a fling."

"I know, why don't we go tomorrow and tell them? I'll go tell the DA and you can go tell Cragen and Tucker and after work, I'll take you out for dinner to celebrate, after." Raf said.

"Okay." Liv grinned and kissed him.

They finished dinner and headed home, thanking Lucy and checking in on Noah. The next morning they both kissed Noah bye and asked Lucy if she could stay later.

"Of course." She smiled as Liv asked her.

They were almost a block from the courthouse when Raf stopped and pulled her in for a quick kiss before they headed to their offices. Both unsure of what laid ahead in their future.

**Rafael's Disclosure**

"Jack, may I have a minute?" Barba asked as he knocked and opened the door to his boss Jack McCoy's office.

"Sure Rafael, what can I do for my favorite ADA?" Jack said smiling.

"I would like to disclose a relationship between myself and a detective I work with within SVU." Raf said taking a seat.

"Detective Olivia Benson if I can take a guess?" Jack said smiling.

"Yes sir, Detective Benson." Raf smiled.

"As long as her Captain and Lt. Tucker says it's okay with them, and your relationship don't get in the way of any cases, it's okay with me." Jack said smiling. and you don't let your relationship become a problem with any cases,

"Thank You, Sir." Barba said, shaking his hand.

**Olivia's Disclosure**

"Detective Benson, how may I help you?" Cragen asked as he and Tucker were discussing something in his office.

"I need to disclose a relationship." Liv said as Cragen and Tucker were standing up.

"Who is it?" Tucker asked looking at her then to Cragen.

"ADA Barba." she told them.

"As long as the DA's office is okay with it and your relationship will not get in the way of your guys working relationship, it's okay with IAB." said Tucker.

"It's okay with me, Liv." Cragen finished smiling.

"Congrats Liv, you deserve it." they both said.

"Thanks." said Liv to Cragen and Tucker.

They walked out of Cragen's office. Liv spotting Raf talking to Sonny and Fin.

"Hey." Barba said as he saw her.

"They say it's okay?" Barba asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Barba, they said it was okay as long as we keep it professional at work." Liv smiled.

"We both mean it, Liv." Tucker said with Cragen nodding in approval.

Tucker left the bullpen.

"What's going on?" asked Rollins.

Fin and Sonny gathered around to hear, what was going on with their senior detective and their ADA.

"We are dating." both Liv and Raf said together.

"How long have you been together?" all four of them asked.

"Four months since the Jonas Case."

"Really, so it's still kinda new?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, but we are really commited to this." Liv said, squeezing Raf's hand.

"How has Noah taken it?" Sonny asked.

"Well he called me papi for the first time this morning so I guess he approves of me." Raf smirked at the thought of his girlfriend's son, who he also considered his son.

"Tonight is our monthly date night." Liv said happily.

"A monthly date night?" Fin asked.

"It's been hard between Noah and cases to get time to actually go out and have dinner." Raf said.

"Well on that note I want you two out of here and I better not see either of you until Monday morning." Cragen said.

As they walked out hand-in-hand Cragen, Fin, Sonny, and Rollins thought and wondered how they'd found each other without them noticing. That night Raf took Liv to dinner, they left Noah with Lucy. Raf took her to a little cuban place he loved and hoped she would too. After dinner, they walked back to their place, Raf's arm around her shoulder, little did they know that when they would get home their lives would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Rafael were on their way home; Rafael was thinking how they had only been together for a short while but it felt like a long time. Neither one would change a thing though. Raf had slowly moved into Liv's apartment in the last week because of Noah, after talking it over with Liv. Raf didn't want to disturb his life so Raf had put his apartment up for sale and moved in with Liv and Noah. Once it sold, they were going to get a new apartment, one that would fit them all comfortably. Raf had told Liv early in their relationship that he wasn't going anywhere that he would hurt himself before he ever hurt her or Noah. Liv believed him that he was in "for the long haul" when Noah first called him Papi. As they walked into their apartment building after a few hours in a hotel making love after they had dinner, they couldn't wait to see their little boy. As they walked into their apartment it was dark and eerily quiet Lucy usually had the TV on with her asleep on the couch and Noah in bed.

"Hey, Lucy we're home." Liv said quietly so she wouldn't wake Noah.

Raf found the light switch and turned it on. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Lucy had been tied up, bound, and gagged. All that Liv and Rafael could think about was where in the hell was Noah and who would do this to their babysitter? Then that one line, that voice, their breath stopped and their hearts were pounding so hard against their chest when they heard,

"Detective Benson and DA Barba it's so nice that you could join us." It was Lewis that son of a bitch was in their home.

He had tied Lucy up and done god only knows what to her, coming out of Noah's bedroom, Noah in his arms. Liv and Raf's hearts sank and Raf was furious.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." Lucy said as Lewis took the gag out of her mouth.

"He broke in, asking where you and Rafael were, I told him the two of you weren't here, I tried to call you or the police but he hit me and I blacked out." Lucy started to sob.

"Shh, it's okay Lucy. You did your best, are you hurt?" Liv asked.

"No!" Lucy said as fast as Liv finished the question.

Liv stood looking at Raf, who was still looking at Noah in Lewis' arms.

"Papi! momma! Papi! momma!" is all Noah was saying as he looked up at the man holding him with tears in his eyes.

"Lewis, would you put Noah down now?" Raf asked Lewis.

Noah all but ran to Raf when Lewis put him on the floor, as Raf picked Noah up, standing closer to Liv, making sure Lewis wouldn't hurt his family and Lucy.

"Barba, sit!" Lewis said pointing the gun at him with one hand, and the other pointing to a chair beside Lucy.

Raf with Noah in his arms sat down with Noah on his lap, Lewis tied Raf's arms around Noah tightly so Noah would stay put. Then he moved toward Liv, putting her gun that he had found up against her head and directed her to their bedroom. Raf begged him to leave her alone to take him instead.

"Sorry counselor, you ain't my type, neither is she." directing over to Lucy.

He started walking toward the end of the hallway.

"Olivia, she will do just fine." Lewis said as he closed the door to the bedroom.

Rafa could hear Olivia being thrown on the bed. The sounds of the bed shifting, clothes being throw on the ground. The next two hours was hell for all of them. Raf and Lucy tried to keep Noah calm and unaware of what was happening to his mother in the bedroom that was supposed to be used for sleeping and alone time with their family. When Lewis finally opened the door Raf could hear the sounds of his zipper and the soft sounds of crying coming out of Liv. Lewis closed the bedroom door behind him. Lewis walked to the front door.

"Your son of a bitch! you bastard!" Raf yelled.

Lewis walked out the front door, not saying a word, he just looked at him, smirked and left their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Lewis left the apartment, slammed the door, making Noah jump.

"Papi? Mami?" Noah asked with tears in his eyes.

"Shh. I'll go look in on her, when we get loose." Raf kissed his forehead.

Raf and Lucy finally freed themselves. Lucy called Cragen, Fin, Sonny, and Rollins and told them to get to Liv's and Raf's apartment with EMT's. Raf went to put Noah down with his protests of wanting his mami and went to go check on Liv. Walking into what used to be their bedroom he saw his girlfriend, with no shirt, bra, or pants on. Crying on what use to be their bed.

"Liv?" Raf asked as he gently handed his Harvard sweatshirt and sweatpants to her.

She pulled on the sweatshirt and sweatpants with her back toward him.

"It's Rafa." he said softly, as he sat down behind her.

Liv turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"How's Noah? Are you and Lucy okay?"

"We are okay, Lucy is calling Cragen and the others."

"He raped me, Rafa, he raped me." Liv said her voice broke, putting her arms around him.

Raf tried holding back the tears but failed. He cried with her and held her close.

"I want Noah." she sobbed, as she looked at him.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll get him." Raf kissed her forehead.

He went out of the bedroom and retrieved Noah and brought him back and Liv held Noah in her lap while Raf had his arms around them both. Noah being scared was an understatement, he was terrified. Lucy came to the bedroom door.

"Cragen and the others, as well as the paramedics, are on their way." Lucy said.

"Okay, thanks, Lucy." Raf said.

In the matters of minutes, Cragen, Fin, Sonny, Rollins and the paramedics arrived at the apartment.

"Barba, Lucy what happened?" Cragen asked

"Lewis broke in on Lucy and Noah before we got home. When we got home Lucy was tied up, he had waited for us to get home, he tied me and Noah up and…." Barba said before he started crying again.

"What did he do to Liv?" Fin asked with anger in his voice already knowing whatever Barba was going to say, it was about Liv.

"He raped her." was all Raf said before turning, fully breaking down seeing Liv being rolled out of their apartment.

"Rafa?"

Raf stood beside the gunry,

"Yes mi Amor?" he asked, sweeping her hair away from her face.

"Love you."

"Love you too, the EMT's will take good care of you, I'm going to check on Noah, then come to the hospital."

Liv nodded. After asking one of the paramedics which hospital, he turned to the squad.

"I'm going to check on Noah, then go down to the hospital; the four of you better catch that son of a bitch." Raf said.

He walked back to Noah's room checking on him and Lucy.

"Hey, do you mind taking Noah to your place for the night? A uni will follow you two home and stay outside." Raf asked Lucy.

"No problem."

"Thanks." Raf smiled.

Raf bent down in front of Noah where he was sitting and kissed Noah bye.

"Adiós chico dulce, te amo hijo" (Bye sweet Boy, I love you son).

"Mami estara bien? (Will mami be okay?)

"Si, me assegurare de ello (yes mami will, I'll make sure of it.)

"Te amo, Papi."

Raf choked back a sob, squeezing Noah closer, kissing his head.

Raf walked into the hospital, looking around for the front desk, then seeing it,

"Do you know what room number is Olivia Benson in?" Raf asked the nurse at the desk.

"Dr. April Gibson is with her now, I will tell that her?"

"Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend is out here waiting for an update." the nurse smiled.

"Thank you."

**1 hour later**

"Boyfriend of Olivia Benson?"

"That's me." Raf stood up walking over.

"I'm Dr. Gibson, Olivia's doctor." Raf shook her hand

"How is she?"

"She's doing as well as expected, we did a rape kit."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but we gave her medication to help her sleep."

"I just need to see her." Raf ran his fingers through his hair.

Raf smiled as he followed her to Liv's room. Raf walked into the room and saw Liv.

"We've done a rape kit, it came back with fluids and semen."

"Thanks." is all Raf said as he sat down beside the bed.

"Also, he didn't use a condom."

Raf put his head in both of his hands.

"Anything else?" He mumbled into his hands.

"There is always the slight chance of her becoming pregnant, since he didn't use a condom. We can do a pregnancy test, if Olivia is pregnant at 15 weeks, we take a blood sample, from her, the baby and you."

"Today is May 15. So around Aug 14 we can do a blood test."

"What if she isn't?" Raf asked.

"When was her last cycle?"

"About 11, 12 days ago I think. We had sex before the rape."

"Okay, so she was ovulating."

"We been trying for a week or so." Raf said, looking at Liv.

"Let's wait a few days to take it but…" the nurse looked at her vitals.

"You think she is?"

"Yes, but let's wait a few days and see."


	6. Chapter 6

**May 16, 2013 **

A few hours later Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi showed up at the hospital. As Raf was coming out into the hall,

"You look like hell." Carisi commented.

"Thanks." Barba said as he glared at the young detective.

"How's Liv?" Rollins asked, looking at Raf.

"She's exhausted." Raf said.

"What did the doc say."

"She's okay and sedated, he didn't use a condom, did everything we heard during a the cases." Raf said.

"Anything else?"

"I think they are concerned about her becoming preganant they asked if she was ovulating, I'm not sure though we have been trying to get pregnant for the last week or so. Raf said.

Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi were shocked and didn't know what to think.

"Barba, go home**,** check on Noah, Liv's possibly going to be asleep for the rest of the night." Amanda said.

"I'll stay with her if you want me too." Carisi asked.

Raf looked at him, Sonny got on his nerves sometimes but he knew Sonny had a heart of gold.

"Okay, let me see."

Raf quietly went back inside her room. She just had woken up, he could tell by the way she was looking around.

"Mi amor?"

Liv looked at him.

"How you feel?" Liv shrugged listlessly.

"Okay, what did the doctor say?"

"Uh, they've done a rape kit, the usual stuff semen, fluids etc."

"Anything else?" Liv looked away.

"I think they are concerned about you becoming preganant."

"Because I was ovulating?"

"Yes and we just had sex. They are going to do a preganacy test in a few weeks and do a paternity test in August."

"I'm scared**...**what if?"

"We will raise it like our own, like Noah, unless you want an abortion**,** I'm behind you whatever you decide.

"I want it, I wouldn't be here if my mother did have an abortion, I don't want to do that to a child."

"I love you, can I kiss you?"

"I love you too, and yes you can."

Raf leaned over her, and gently kissed her.

"Do you want me to go home, spend time with Noah? Carisi offered to stay with you."

"As much as I want you to stay here, Noah needs you too. Just please come back first thing in the morning**,** with him in your arms?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Liv."

"Go be with our son."

Raf sat beside her, wrapped her up in a hug, and kissed her.

Carisi knocked**,** coming in,

"You need me to stay?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Raf asked, getting up.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

'Noah and I will be back first thing in the morning." Raf walked over, squeezing Sonny's shoulder.

"Sure thing, Counselor."

"I'll be back around 7, call or text if something happens."

"I'll take care of Lieu." Sonny said.

Raf left and got a few things from the crime scene that used to be their home. With 4 bags his, Liv's, and Noah's clothes and eddie the elphant he went to Lucy's apartment to get Noah.

"Where are you guys going to stay?" Lucy asked as Raf picked up a sleeping Noah off the couch.

"My old apartment, it hasn't sold yet, so we are going to crash there, until I can find a new one."

"Okay, I can help anytime since I'm done with school for the summer."

"Thanks Lucy. I need to get going**,** little man and I need to get in bed."

When they got to his old apartment, Raf got Noah settled in the spare bedroom/office with Eddie under the covers.

"Mami?" Noah asked, tears in his eyes, then started to cry.

"Shh, shh Mami will be home soon mijo. How about we get the ipad and laptop and watch paw patrol and look for a new home. We can go see her tomorrow." Raf sat beside him, running his fingers through Noah's hair.

"What about ring?" Noah asked showing the engagement ring Raf and Lucy had put on his neck for Liv before Lewis busted in.

Raf had tears in his eyes as he saw his son's small finger running over the engraving '_Squabbling at 85 love you Olivia- Rafa'_

"We will give it to her when the time's right, okay mijo?"

Noah frowned but nodded. They laid there until they fell asleep Noah on his chest,while Raf ran his fingers through his hair. They got up at 6 the next morning. Rafa got him and Noah ready, then he and Noah went to the hospital to check on Liv.

**At the Hospital**

Raf walked into Liv's room, she was asleep and Carisi was asleep on the pull out bed.

"Detective...Carisi...Sonny." Raf whispered, shaking him.

Sonny woke up, stretching and looking at them. Raf walked over to the chair beside her bed.

"How is she?"

"she's as good as to be can be expected." Sonny said, yawning.

"Uncle Sonny." Noah whispered, reaching for him.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Sonny said, taking him from Raf.

"Want Mami home." Noah whispered, looking at Liv.

Raf sat down, grabbing Liv's hand, rubbing his finger against the back of it. Sonny sat Noah down, gathering his stuff,

"I'm going to go, let the three of you have some family time. I'll be at the precinct, looking for you know who."

"Thanks for staying."

"No problem, Liv would do it for me."

Raf lifted Noah into his lap.

"When can ask?" the two almost three year old ask.

Sonny looked, his eye catching the ring on Noah's neck.

"You serious, Counselor?"

Raf turned around, smiling.

"Yeah, we were going to do it that night, when Liv and I got home."

"Lucy put on me, then bad man came." Noah interputed, tearfully.

Carisi looked at Raf, he was on the verge of tears again. Sonny crouched in front of Noah.

"Noah, we will get the man who hurt your mommy and papi. I promise we will, okay buddy."

Noah hugged him, and Sonny left.

Raf got comfortable, laying Noah on his chest, so they both could see the woman who held both their hearts. Raf thought Noah was asleep when he whispered,

"I was going to ask you to marry me that night."

"You will, papi." Noah whispered, hugging him tight as he could.

Raf hugged him back as they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**10 weeks Later **

**Aug 22,2013**

Olivia was back at the hospital, she was released a week after the rape, today was the bloodwork. She had taken a home pregnancy test after not feeling too good, it had come back positive, Raf was worried about Liv,

"Dr. Gibson also talked about doing a ultrasound." He whispered.

"I want to know, Rafa." Liv whispered.

"I know, I do too."

About that time, Dr. Gibson, came in and set up everything. After a few mintues Raf heard the heartbeat. Then he listened closer,

"Why am I hearing two heartbeats?" Raf asked.

"Because you two are having twins. See?" the doctor pointed each out.

Raf and Liv looked at the screen then at each other in awe.

"I'm assumming you want a patenity test also?"

"Do you want one Liv?" Raf asked.

Liv couldn't speak, but nodded yes.

After the requisite tests had been done they went back to the waiting room to wait for the result.

"Where's Noah today?"

"School, then mami is letting him spend the night, Lucy will bring him home tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see him."

"Noah and I have been looking at houses, we would like your opion on them." Raf said as he got out his phone showing Liv the houses.

About an hour later the test results came in. A boy which was Rafa's and a baby girl, which was Lewis. They left the hospital, taking some extra time when they got home to Raf's apartment, they cuddle and fell asleep. The next few days they bought a house, a five bedroom three bath and got moved in, and told Noah, Lucy, and Lucia about the twins.

"What's up mijo, Liv?" Lucia asked as she, Lucy, and Noah sat at the kitchen table.

"Liv is pregnant, with twins." Raf said.

"Congulauions!" they both said, surprised that Liv and Raf didn't look happier.

"Here's the unfornataty news one is Rafi's, one is now."

It took a mintue for both women to understand.

"There is a problem with the paternity of the twins." Liv said.

Lucy and Lucia looked at each other and back to Liv.

Before either could speak, Liv quietly said,

"Rafa is the father of the boy, but not of the girl."

After a moment of obvious confusion Lucia said,

"Sooo, the girl is not my biological granddaughter?

"No, mami. The boy is mine but the father of the girl is the man who assaulted Liv.

After a minute, Noah said,

"I'm going to be big brother?!"

"Yeah, mijo." Raf smiled.

Later that night, Raf pulled Noah into the kitchen

"What papi?"

"Do you still have the gift around your neck?" Raf asked, softly so Liv wouldn't hear from where she was heading up the stairs.

Noah pulled the ring out from under his shirt and nodded.

"Let's go show it to her."

They walked to their bedroom door, Raf knocked,

"Can we come in, mi amor?"

"Yes."

Raf opened the door, Liv was laying on her side of the bed, Raf motioned for Noah to go on his side.

"What's wrong?" Raf asked, as he sat next to her, pulling the hair from her face.

"Nothing, just tired."

"Noah has something for you."

Liv turned toward Noah, she smiled at his bubbly face, and her eyes landed on the ring.

"Rafa, what?" Liv said as she looked back at him.

Raf was on one knee in the floor, as Noah handed him the ring.

"It's been a secret for almost a month, but not anymore." Raf held the ring to her.

"Rafi." Liv held her hand to her mouth.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you make me and let me be the best husband and father I could be to our three kids? And let me be the luckiest guy ever and be my wife?"

"Yes Rafael Barba, I would love to be your wife."

With tears in his eyes, Raf took the 3 carat ring and placed it on her finger.

"I love you, Liv."

"Love you too, Rafa."

Noah hugged both his parents.

That night they all cuddled together, Raf holding both, as Liv and Noah both had nightmares about that night.

**The Next Morning**

He got up to move a couple of things that he didn't like where the movers had put them. Liv came down along with Noah, both sat on the oppisite ends of the couch. When he was done, Raf watched Liv, as she was playing with her ring, then looking down at her stomach. Raf came over and stilled her left hand and put his left hand on top of her stomach. He looked at her right in the eye.

"What's up Olivia?" Raf asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"I don't think I would like what your thinking right?"

"Probably, I will already have to have a talk with Noah when he gets older about his parents if he starts. What will I tell her?"

Raf looked over at Noah to find he had fallen back asleep.

"When the time comes for both of them, we will do it together. Okay?" Raf asked.

She nodded, and curled into a ball. She wouldn't get too close to him yet, the doctor had told him to let her decide when she wanted a hug, kiss etc.

"You hungry? Or you just want to sit here?"

"I'm a little hungry."

Raf nodded, got up, putting his hand out, smiling softly when she happily took it and brought it around her waist. She put her forehead against his, he smiled as he moved his head to kiss her on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aug 25,** **2013**

Rafael, Olivia, and Noah were settled down in their new home. So they had Cragen and the others over for dinner.

"Beautiful house Barba." Cragen said as he and the others looked around.

"Thank You." Raf said as he let them into the house.

"Where's Liv?" Amanda asked.

"She went to check on Noah, she might be sitting on the couch now." Raf said as he motioned everyone in.

The women talked on the couch, while the men finished dinner. As they all sat down for dinner Liv and Raf could tell something was off.

"What's up?" Raf asked as he pulled a chair out for Liv.

"Lewis is dead." Cragen said.

"How, When?" Liv asked looking shocked.

"Shot half an hour ago." Fin said.

"He broke in on a woman that was supposed to be his next Vic, but she shot him before he could do anything to her." Rollins said.

"Did you guys get a pregnancy test and DNA test done?" Cragen said.

"Yes, we did." Liv said smiling.

"Twins, one's mine, one's Lewis." Raf said while holding Liv's hand under the table.

Liv looked at Raf and smiled,

"And we've got another announcement." Liv said as Raf held up her left hand.

Cragen, Fin, and Rollins looked at the ring in shock, while Carisi just smiled.

"Did you know?" Rollins asked when she noticed Carisi didn't look surprised.

"That morning after Carisi stayed and I came back the next morning with Noah**.** The ring was around his neck and he asked when we were going to give it to Liv." Raf said laughing at Carisi.

"And you kept it from us?" Rollins asked Carisi.

"I figured they would tell you guys after he proposed, Manda." Carisi said.

They all laughed and carried on. After dinner and everybody left. Raf did Noah's bath, bedtime story, lullaby, and Noah was down for the night. Raf walked into their Master bedroom looking at Liv as she was rubbing her hand on her stomach, he changed and slid in on his side.

"What are thinking, mi amor?" He asked as he slid over closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Just thinking about Noah, our baby boy, and my baby girl."

"Our baby girl." Raf said smiling.

"She's not your child Raf." Liv said as tears came to her eyes.

"Noah isn't mine or yours biological and we both call him our son." Raf said.

"What will people at your office think if they find out one of the twins is yours and the other is his? That won't look good on you as a DA." Liv looked at him.

"I don't care what people in my office or anyone else in the world thinks of me for that matter, you shouldn't either. Neither of us can help or change what that bastard did to you, I only care what you, Noah, and the twins think of me. I love you, Noah, and these two beautiful babies, that will be here before long, and that will look like their mom and dad." Raf said as he put his hand on Liv's stomach, kissing her lips, then the top of her head.

"I love you too Raf, and our kids love you too." Liv said.

Raf moved his hand down to her stomach and rubbed it then kissed it.

"Love you mijo, mija."

Liv placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing the 3-day scruff.

"You want me to shave?" Raf smirked.

"No, you know I like you with it."

Raf wrapped Liv up in his arms, holding her close.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Raf asked softly, lips on her forehead.

"A few, but I know it won't come true." Liv whispered.

"What are they?" Raf asked, afraid of what her mind had been thinking.

"On the very few bad ones I have, they are just when she's older and wanting to do something and you say no, she tells you your not her father. You never abuse her in them."

Raf could feel tears sting his eyes. His father still haunted him in his dream, saying he's not good enough to be a lawyer, father, husband….

"Rafi?"

Raf snapped out of it and look at her.

"Yes, mi Amor?"

Olivia smiled.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**March 2014**

The next few weeks Olivia, Raf, and Noah got even more comfortable in their new home. Olivia was almost at her due date. The small growing family was doing well. Raf had woken up early, carefully got up without waking Liv, went downstairs to fix breakfast and brought it up to her.

"Morning." Raf said as he made his way to their bedroom with Breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that Raf." Liv said as she was trying to sit up.

"Yes, I did." Raf said helping her get comfortable

"Doc said no leaving this bed till it's time."

"Okay." Liv said as Raf's phone started to go off.

"Barba." He answered.

"Hey, it's us!" Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi said over the phone.

"Hey, guys you need me?"

"No, Barba it's slow, been slow since Liv left."

"Okay, well I'm taking a leave of absence starting in a week so you guys are going to have a new DA for 8-9 months." Raf said as he fixed Liv breakfast on the tray.

"God, Barba please don't make us break one in for 8-9 months." Fin said.

"Well, guys for your information if it wasn't for me begging him to stay we would have lost him after you know who, he was going to transfer back to Brooklyn." Liv said as Barba smiled at her.

"Okay, guys I'm late as it is, I'll be at the office if you need me." Barba said and hung up.

"Do you have to leave?" Liv asked him as she frowned at him.

"Yes, I do but Lucy is here with Noah if you need anything or me." Raf said as he kissed her forehead, lips and then her stomach and smiled.

"The twins said they love you and to hurry back." Liv said smiling Raf leaned down and kissed her stomach again

"I love you, my sweet angel and sweet boy." Raf said to the twins.

It was a paperwork kinda day, no cases came in. Barba left and swung by the precinct.

"Figured you'd go home to Liv." Cragen said.

"Is something wrong?" Fin asked.

"No, things got switched and today is my last day for a while, the new DA will be here tomorrow at 8 am to go over cases, but since you don't have any, it's really just a meet and greet." Barba said.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up, now go home to Liv." Cragen said.

"Yes, Sir." Barba said turning and heading out to go home.

"Papi! Papi!" Noah said as Raf walked through the front door with two large boxes.

"What that Papi?" Noah asked looking at the boxes.

"These are beds for your brother and sister buddy and this is for you." Raf said as he handed Noah a new stuffed penguin and bent down picking up Noah.

"Hey, Mr. Barba." Lucy said walking out of the living room.

"Hey, how's Liv, and you know you can call me Rafael."

"She's alright, she got up to go to go the bathroom a few times."

"Thanks, Lucy, you can go home if you want too."

"Thanks, Rafael!" Lucy gathered her stuff, went upstairs to said goodbye to Noah and Liv and left.

Raf picked up the cribs and brought them up to the bedroom so Liv could approve them.

"Hey, mi amor." Raf smiled.

"You brought the twins cribs?" Liv said looking at the boxes in the hallway.

Yes, was that okay?"

"Yes, they are beautiful."

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

"I'll fix dinner and after that, Noah and I can put them together, then get Noah in bed." Raf said and kissed Liv on the head.

"Will you do bedtime story and lullaby in here?" Liv asked.

"Of course, I can, mi amor." Raf said.

After dinner, cribs put together, Noah's bedtime routine, goodnight kisses, Noah was down for the night. Raf made his way to their bedroom.

"So how are you feeling?" Raf asked walking into their bedroom stripping down to his underwear and sat down on his side of the bed, putting his hand on Liv's stomach and rubbing his hand on her growing stomach.

"We're tired." Liv replied with a small smile.

Raf laid down, kissed her. They snuggled up together as they fell asleep, not realizing their lives will change in the next 48 hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**March 15,2014**

"Rafi, Rafi." Liv said in the weary hours of the next morning.

Raf started to stir,

"What's it is Liv?" He mumbled.

"I think my water broke."

"Okay." Raf said not realizing what she said. When he realized what she had said, he jumped out of bed**,** now fully awake.

"You said you think your water broke?" he turned toward her with wide eyes.

"Yes." Liv said and chucked at him.

Raf blank out while getting Liv up and helping her put her shoes and his shoes on and helped Liv down the hallway, he opened Noah's bedroom,

"Noah buddy wake up."

"What is it, Papi?" Noah said sleepily.

"Get up, get your shoes and coat on, we need to get Mami to the hospital." Raf said.

"Is she having my brother and sister?" Noah asked putting his shoes and coat on.

"Yes, baby I am." Liv said.

They all loaded up in the car and headed to the hospital.

**At the Precinct**

"That was Barba, he's on his way to the hospital, Liv's water broke." Fin said as Cragen came out of his office.

At the hospital

Lucy came and picked up Noah and took him to her place.

Dr. Gibson wheeled Liv and Raf to a room to wait.

Barba called the squad.

"Hey, It's Barba." Carisi said as he put the phone on speaker.

"How is she, Barba?" Rollins ask.

"She's fine, just waiting."

"How much longer until you guys are parents again?" Fin asked.

"Doc said by morning. She's asleep right now."

"Okay, Barba you two get some rest you're going to need it." Cragen said.

12 hours later they wheeled Liv into a delivery room with Raf by her side. Liv had their little girl first,

"Here is your baby girl, Rafael." Dr. Gibson said.

She handed her to Raf, Raf took her in his arms and held her close and let Liv see her.

"She has your brown eyes." Raf said.

Liv smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Her brother is on his way." Dr. Gibson said.

And 5 minutes later baby boy Barba was in Raf's arms and baby girl Barba was in Olivia's.

"Have we come up with names?" Dr Gibson asked as Rafael and Liv held their children in their arms.

"Brooklyn 'Brook' Barba and Zachary Blake Barba." Raf said as Liv agreed.

"Okay, I'll get the birth certificates done and bring them to you to sign." Dr. Gibson said as Raf wrote down how to spell their names.

They both got to hold them both each. Olivia loved watching Raf as he looked at them as he held them both, then as he held each by themselves.

The next day Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Sonny came to visit.

"Hey, how're the parents to 12-hour old twins and a 5-year-old at home?" Rollins whispered as they came into Liv's room.

"Wonderful." Raf whispered back as Liv was asleep.

"You guys want to see the twins?" Raf asked as he got up.

"Yes." they replied Raf pointed in the corner where there were two cribs.

Cragen, Fin, Rollins, and Sonny with Raf walked over to the two cribs.

"They are beautiful Barba." Rollins said.

Raf smiled.

"What did you guys decide to name them?" Sonny asked.

"Brooklyn 'Brook' Barba and Zachary Blake Barba." Raf said smiling.

"Beautiful names." said Fin.

They stayed for a while then left.

Liv woke up a few hours later to Raf holding Brook in one arm and Zach in the other. He looked up at her and asked,

"You want Brook or Zach?" Raf asked.

"Brooklyn." Liv said.

Liv stared at Brook as Raf got up and carefully placed her in Liv's arms and sat back down with Zack.

"Liv, she looks like you, not him." Raf said knowing what she was thinking.

"You think so?" Liv said, looking at Brook.

"She has your eyes." Raf said looking at her as he turned his head from Zach to look at his girls.

A couple days later

Liv, Raf, and the twins got to go home.

"Papi, Mami, Zach, Brook!" Noah said as he met them at the door.

"Hey buddy." they both greeted.

They took Zach and Brook to their room, got them settled, fixed the baby monitors and walked back to the living room.

"You two hungry?" Raf asked as Noah and Liv nodded their heads yes.

After Raf, Liv, and Noah had dinner, it was time for Brook's and Zach's dinner.

"Hey, go get the twins so we can feed them." Liv said as she finished getting the bottles ready.

"Okay, Mi Amor." Raf said as he walked back into their room.

"Hey, my angel." Raf said as he walked into their room, Zachary started to cry.

"I'm sorry mi hijo." Raf said as he picked up Zach in his arms.

Liv came into the room,

"What is taking so long?"

"Well if I pick up Brook, Zach cries, if I pick up Zach, Brook cries."

Liv looks at him,

"Raf I'm worried about the future when and if Brook realizes that she and her brother don't have the same traits."

"Well if that happens, we will cross that bridge." Raf came over wrapping his arms around Olivia.

"But she will always be Brooklyn "Brook" Barba our daughter."

Liv smiled.

"how did we get so lucky?"

Raf got up and went to her and gave her a long kiss.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world Liv. I never imagined having a relationship with my best friend and having two sons and a daughter."

Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Just every day and minute." Raf smiled as he kissed her.


End file.
